Twisted
by lauryng
Summary: Regina's curse didn't only hit The Enchanted Forest. Once Rapunzel and Eugene are ripped from there life and thrown into another, they have to find love again. How will they survive in this strange new world? ADOPTED FROM KATYBAGGINS STORY BEGUILED!


**A/N: Hi guys! Here is my newest fanfic, but it has had a few changes from katybaggins original story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Enchanted Forest**

Rapunzel sat in her bedroom, worrying. News of a curse, cast by the Evil Queen herself, has been traveling fast. Arendale, along with her cousins Anna and Elsa, had already been hit. How long until it reached Corona?

Eugene nocked gently on her door. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing how his wife had become very stressed after hearing of the curse.

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm scared," she murmered, and Eugene evoloped her in a hug.

"It'll be fine," he said. "No matter what happens, we will always be together..."

They sat there, hand in hand, and waited for the curse to strike. When it did, that's how they went. Together.

**Storybrooke Life**

Roseanna whistled happily as she walked home from her art lessons. She was able to escape from her mother every Thursday to spend time doing what she loves: spending time with children, and teaching them her love of art.

She wasn't allowed out of the house much, because she had been kidnapped as a baby. At least Mother told her.

But she couldn't help but be curious. If the people who kidnapped her had been caught, she was safe.

Right?

But the thought didn't bog her down. She thought of Henry, one of her favorite students, and the artwork he showed her today. It was a beautiful drawing, a blonde girl with tons of hair. She was obviously singing, and her hair seemed to glow.

_"Oh, my!" Roseanna said to him. "This is wonderful!"_

_Henry glanced at her, delighted. "Thanks!" he said proudly. "Does it... seem familiar?"_

_She looked at it again. Now that he mentioned it, something did register in the back of her mind. But she dismissed it, saying, "No, but it really is beautiful. Where did you get the idea?"_

_"From my storybook, _Once Upon a Time._ But they aren't stories. They are real." Henry said seriously._

_Roseanna paused, then asked, "Really?"_

_"Of course. Everyone in this town is a character. This is Rapunzel."_

_"Oh really! Who is she in Storybrooke, then?" Roseanna asked, going along with the tale._

_"You," Henry said._

Almost home, she realized his big mistake. It couldn't be her, she had messy brown hair, slightly above her shoulders. The drawing had gold hair. And it was really long.

"Mother?" Roseanna called, opening the front door. "I'm home!"

"Rosie, dear?" her Mother's voice drifted to her. "Its good to see you!"

She was slightly startled. Usually, Mother scolded her for missing a smudge of dirt in the entryway, or leaving a few dishes dirty. She was one of those people who wants the floor swept twice.

"Oh, sweetie," Mother said, coming into the room. "I almost forgot to tell you; you haven't dusted the blinds properly."

Roseanna sighed. She loved her mother for sure, but she could be so demanding.

"Got it," she mumbled, realizing her mistake too late.

Mother's face darkened. Her number one rule was do not mumble.

"Flower, I-" she halted, her face paling. Her eyes darted over Roseanna over and over. "Er, I mean Rosie... never mind. Just... go."

Numb, Roseanna left the house. Why had Mother called her Flower? Its always been Rosie, if anything. Not only that, but her reaction scared her as well.

Her feet carried her to a park bench. She sat there for several minutes, watching the kids. Henry found her and sat next to her.

"Hi, Ms. Roseanna!" he said happily. She looked up and smiled at him, noticing Emma standing behind him. She had been in town for several months now, and was a familiar sight with Henry. Emma was much more likeable then Regina, the mayor. Even if she was her mothers good friend.

"Hi, Henry. Hi, Emma," Roseanna said, without much emotion. Henry frowned.

"You OK?" he asked, concerned. Emme smiled, giving a small shrug of encouragment.

"Oh, yeah! Fine!" she said, trying to sound bright.

"I have a feeling you need to be cheered up," said Henry, giving her a book. Roseanna read the title: _The Tales of Flynnagin Rider._

"What's this?" she asked, cautious.

"There's another coma patient in the hospital. Mary Margeret woke up David by reading him his story, so Henry thinks you can wake this one up with another," Emma explained, shooting Henry a look.

"Oh, um..." Roseanna said, taken back. "So, this is another John Doe?"

"Yup!" Henry exclaimed. "He's your true love!"

"Oh, there's another prince in a coma," Roseanna said, smiling.

Henry now struggled for words. "Yes, and no," he said. "He used to be a thief, number one actually, but he changed his ways after he fell in love with you."

Roseanna didn't know what to do. "Well, I guess I can go. But it was a miracle David woke up, I don't think it will happen again," she said, gently.

Henry nodded, then ran off with Emma, whispering excitedly.

She stood up and headed towards the hospital. She entered, wrinkling her nose at the sterile smell.

"I'm here to see the John Doe," Roseanna said shyly to the nurse.

"Room 302," the nurse replied kindly, gesturing to the left. Roseanna thanked her and entered the room.

A young man, probably in his twenties, lay still and pale on the bed. He had tousled hair and a small goatee. He was very handsome, that's for sure.

"Hi," Roseanna said, feeling very awkward. "I'm Roseanna. A friend wanted me to read this to you, so here we go..."

And she read. Then she read it again. It was a wonderful book of adventure. She loved it!

Looking up at the coma patient, she was surprised to find herself disapointed that he still hasn't shown a sign of life. But feeling like she shouldn't give up, she started to sing a song Mother taught her when she was very young...

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hury_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what one was mine_

_What once was mine_

The last note echoed through the small room, filling the air with music. Roseanna looked up to see something impossible. Amazing. Unbelievable.

A small movement that meant something huge.

John Doe's eye gave a small twitch.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter! Once again, this is adopted from katybaggins original story Beguiled.**

**For those of you who wonder how Gothel is still alive, she was good friends with Regina. She was able to come back through the curse, because Regina needed her to break apart Rapunzel's happy ending. **

**Please review!**


End file.
